1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a centrifugal pump having wear resistant elements mounted on opposing wear prone faces of an impeller shroud and a pump housing
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugal slurry pumps are known which include replaceable wear plates on the front and rear internal surfaces of the pump housing. Such replaceable wear plates are generally formed of hard, abrasion resistant material such as a hardened steel alloy.
A cantilevered centrifugal pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,684 in which internal faces of the pump housing are case hardened for increased wear resistance.